


5 veces en las que Steve no logra declararse, y una en la que sí

by yvarlcris



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvarlcris/pseuds/yvarlcris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El título lo dice todo</p>
<p>Hace mucho ya de este fic, pero me di cuenta de que tengo muchos sin colgar en este sitio</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 veces en las que Steve no logra declararse, y una en la que sí

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenny_anderson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_anderson/gifts).



> : Pues otro regalito para Jenny_anderson para que vea que eso de “pide y se te concederá no es solo de los cuentos”  
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 

 

##  **1- La interrupción:**

 

Esta vez, el SEAL había tomado una decisión y, cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, era prácticamente imposible sacársela de ahí.

Había practicado delante del espejo durante una semana, posiblemente en vez del discurso repleto de sentimiento que había pensado, acabase recitando sus propias palabras como un autómata. No es que fuese la mejor forma de declarar su amor, pero tenía que valer.

El detective Daniel Williams llegó a la oficina después de haber llevado a Grace al colegio, pues Rachel tenía que llevar al pequeño Charles al pediatra y Stan tenía una importante reunión. No esperaba encontrarse a su jefe atrincherado en su oficina.

-Buenos días, ¿ocurre algo?

El SEAL cogió aire.

-Danny hace tiempo que quiero decirte algo. Para mí, nuestra amistad es muy importante y me gustaría que nada lo estropease, pero hay algo que necesito contarte, porque si no me volveré loco y…- sonó un golpe en la puerta y apareció la cabeza de Chin.

-Ha venido el gobernador. Quiere vernos- dijo antes de volver a desaparecer de nuevo. Lo hizo tan rápido que no vio la mirada asesina que le dirigió su jefe-. ¡Es urgente!- gritó desde el pasillo.

-Dudo que puedas volverte aún más loco. Ya me contarás qué es eso tan importante en otro momento, ahora parece que tenemos trabajo.- le dijo su amigo antes de dirigirse al pasillo.

 

##  **2- El regalo:**

 

Perfectamente envuelto. Esta vez no iba a fallar. Le daría el regalo y le diría a Danny cuáles eran sus sentimientos, que estaba locamente enamorado y que esperaba de todo corazón no haber interpretado mal las señales que el rubio le había enviado.

Silbando alegremente, abrió el maletero del coche para organizarlo un poco antes de recoger a su amigo. De verdad esperaba que el policía le correspondiese. Había soñado tantas veces con besar aquellos labios y descubrir lo que el detective guardaba bajo la camisa…

Absorto en sus fantasías se metió en el coche, puso la marcha atrás y arrancó.

¡¡CRRRRRAAAAACK!!

El SEAL cerró los ojos y cogió aire mientras su cerebro repetía una y otra vez “ _Nopuedeser, nopuedeser, nopuedeser…_ ” Bajó del coche  y su mundo se vino abajo:

 Allí, debajo de la rueda izquierda estaba el regalo de Danny, completamente aplastado e inservible.

Huelga decir que el resto del día, el marine estuvo tremendamente deprimido y parecía a punto de echarse a llorar en cualquier momento.

 

##  **3- El restaurante**

 

Ahora sí que estaba todo bajo control: Una cena en uno de los mejores restaurantes de Hawaii.

Dicen que a los hombres se les conquista por el estómago y, desde luego, Danny no era la excepción.

El rubio emitió un silbido mirando alrededor.

-¿Vamos a cenar aquí? ¿Celebramos algo?

-Tal vez- fue la enigmática respuesta que recibió por parte de su amigo. El violinista estaba a punto de llegar. Puede que Danny creyese que el marine no tenía sentimientos, pero le iba a demostrar que era tan romántico como el que más.

Por fin llegó la hora. Deliciosa tarta de chocolate en la mesa y el violinista que se acercaba.

-¿Me vas a explicar a qué viene esa sonrisa?- el detective juraría que jamás había visto a su compañero tan feliz.

-Ahora mismo lo sabrás.

Y se desató el caos.

Entraron unos hombres encapuchados con intención de liquidar a un millonario que casualmente se encontraba cenando allí también.

Para cuando todo hubo terminado, el restaurante estaba hecho un desastre, a Steve le había rozado una de las balas, el violinista había huido alegando que no cobraba tanto como para encontrarse rodeado de balas y Danny estaba enfurecido, creyendo que todo aquello había sido precisamente para atrapar a los asesinos.

Estaba visto que esa tampoco iba a ser la ocasión.

 

##  **4- El concierto.**

 

Esa no había sido una de sus mejores ideas.

Sí, era muy romántico declararse en un concierto de Bon Jovi, al rubio le gustaba, le recordaba a su tierra, y todo eso.

Pero era imposible hablar allí con toda esa gente cantando y gritando.

-ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI, DANNY

-¿CÓMO DICES? ¡¡GRITA MÁS, QUE NO TE OIGO!!

-QUE DIGO QUE ESTOY ENAMORADO.

-¿ENCANTADO? NO SABÍA QUE TE GUSTABA BON JOVI.

El SEAL suspiró.

-DIGO, QUE TE QUIERO.

-¿ME ESPERAS? ¿A DÓNDE VAS?

¡Eso era de locos!

-NO, DANNY, QUE QUIERO PASAR CONTIGO EL RESTO DE MI VIDA.

-¿QUE TIENES MIEDO DE UNA ESTAMPIDA? NO VA A PASAR NADA, ES UN LUGAR SEGURO. JAMÁS CREÍ QUE LE TUVIESES MIEDO A UNAS CUANTAS FANS ENLOQUECIDAS.

      Definitivamente era una mala idea.

 

##  **5- El futuro**

 

-Todo este asunto me da que pensar- dijo Danny saliendo de la casa del padre de la víctima, un anciano que acababa de perder a lo único que le quedaba en la vida. Les había roto el corazón dejarlo allí, pero no podían hacer más. Prometieron volver a pasar más tarde para ver cómo estaba.

-¿En qué?

-Hay algo a lo que siempre he tenido miedo, Steve, y me he dado cuenta de que no está tan lejos como yo pensaba.

El SEAL frunció el ceño.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Siempre he tenido miedo a morir solo.

El marine dejó de caminar. Danny siguió solo un par de pasos hasta darse cuenta. Se giró.

-Ya sé que la idea te parecerá ridícula, pero he perdido ya tanto…

El SEAL acortó la distancia que los separaba.

-Pero no estás solo, tienes a Grace, a Rachel, a tu familia en Jersey, a Chin, a Kono, a Lori, a mí…

-Todos tienen sus vidas ya, Steve. Cuando sea viejo no quiero estorbar.

-Aún falta mucho para eso, no vas a estar solo.

-Hablaremos cuando estés viviendo con tu esposa perfecta y tus perfectos hijos.

Era ahora, o nunca. Steve tenía que hacer comprender a su amigo que no quería una esposa perfecta, que lo quería a él. Que deseaba con toda su alma que Danny fuese la única persona en su vida, que era con quien quería envejecer, pasar el resto de su existencia. Abrió la boca cuando sonó un grito en la casa del anciano.

Danny ensanchó los ojos antes de lanzarse a correr, seguido de cerca por su jefe.

 

##  **6- El karaoke.**

 

-Tenías que decirle a Kono cómo levantabais los ánimos en New Jersey tras un caso difícil, ¿verdad?

Danny le dirigió una mirada a Chin pidiendo disculpas mientras Lori y Kono cantaban… bueno, berreaban en el escenario. Como las dos mujeres eran hermosas, nadie parecía darse cuenta de que la canción original no tenía nada que ver con lo que ellas entonaban.

-No pensé que le iba a entusiasmar la idea, la verdad- se excusó.

-Necesito más alcohol si van a cantar más- murmuró el teniente levantándose y caminando a la barra.

Steve regresó del baño sin poder contener una mueca de dolor ante un estruendoso agudo de las chicas.

-¿Se ha acabado la cerveza?

-Chin ha ido a por más.

-Menos mal.

-Y ahora que estamos solos… ¿puedes explicarme a qué ha venido el extraño comportamiento de estos últimos días?

No, bajo ningún concepto Steve iba a declararse en un cutre karaoke mientras Lori y Kono destrozaban canciones con la misma piedad con que derribaban a los enemigos, es decir, ninguna.

-Nada importante.

El detective le miró incrédulo, pero no dijo nada. Chin llegó con la bebida.

-Voy a hacer sitio para esta- dijo Danny dirigiéndose él al baño. Cuando salió, le interceptó una morena, que se puso a coquetear con él.

Steve lo veía todo desde su silla. Cuando la mujer se puso a toquetear al rubio, no pudo más, se levantó y fue hacia ellos.

-De verdad, señorita, me siento halagado, pero…- decía Danny

-Oh. Vamos, no sea tímido…

-¿Es que no le ha oído?

-Steve, puedo arreglármelas yo solito, muchas gracias.

-Ya lo sé.

-¿Y este quien es, tu novio?- bromeó la mujer.

El policía iba a abrir la boca, pero las palabras del SEAL le dejaron helado.

-Pues la verdad es que eso es precisamente lo que quiero ser.

-¿Perdona? Creo que no he entendido bien, ¿cómo has dicho?

-Pues eso, Danny, que llevo un montón de tiempo queriendo decirte que estoy enamorado de ti, que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, que cada vez que te veo mi pulso se acelera y que espero que sientas lo mismo.

En un concurso de expresiones de sorpresa, el primer premio debería dividirse entre Danny y la morena.

Por fin el detective reaccionó.

-¿Y después de tanto tiempo me lo dices en un cutre karaoke, delante de la puerta del baño y con esas dos locas berreando?

El rostro del marine se relajó en una sonrisa.

-Un regalo que atropellé sin querer, una cena que acabó en tiroteo, un romántico concierto de Bon Jovi… todo salía siempre mal- dijo mientras se acercaba y tomaba a su amigo por la cintura. No le importaba que estuviesen en público, lo único que ocupaba su mente era que, a su manera, Danny le había dicho que sí.

-¡¡EH, PRIMO!! ¡¡EL JEFE SE HA DECIDIDO POR FIN!!- gritó Kono llena de alegría y olvidando, con la emoción, que tenía un micrófono en la mano y que ahora mismo todos los presentes tenían la cabeza girada hacia el lugar en donde los dos hombres se besaban apasionadamente. El detective  emitió un gruñido y Steve sonrió mientras continuaba su tarea explorando la tan deseada y por fin suya boca de su compañero, esta vez nada ni nadie le iba a distraer.


End file.
